


Gone

by PressCancel



Series: Despair is Universal [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fools, I don't even know who sleep is, I must really love this trope, If I have to, Kaede has just gone off the deep end, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, and killed all her best friends, another update, how are there still people reading this, imma stop tagging now ig, istg imma stop tagging with that, it has virtually no plot, it never is, plus shitty writing, smh my head y'all know better, wow what am i on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PressCancel/pseuds/PressCancel
Summary: She fell against him, pressing her cheek into his. He waited, to feel that same flash of emotion he had before, to feel his skin getting warmer, to want to lean into her, to want to kiss her until she didn't want to be kissed anymore, to feel so many things he'd never felt before...But all he felt was disgust.This was not the girl he'd fallen in love with.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Despair is Universal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162706
Kudos: 8





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Haha a Shuichi pov cause why not
> 
> Why hello, welcome to: more of my shit writing

He could still remember her, if he tried hard enough. If he closed his eyes, he could feel her breath against the back of his neck. He remembered how nice she had been, caring for him enough to get Kirumi, never mind what had happened afterwards.

But if he kept his eyes closed for too long, he remembered things he'd rather not.

_"It was all for you, Shuichi," she hissed. "Don't you love me? Didn't you want me to avenge you?"_

_"I died in a_ simulator! _You knew I'd come back!_

_"Mm. But not until I was too far gone into Despair..."_

_She fell against him, pressing her cheek into his. He waited, to feel that same flash of emotion he had before, to feel his skin getting warmer, to want to lean into her, to want to kiss her until she didn't want to be kissed anymore, to feel so many things he'd never felt before..._

_But all he felt was disgust._

_She lifted her head up to look in his eyes. Hers were swirling with madness. Shuichi had to resist the urge to slap her in the face. This was_ not _the girl he'd fallen in love with._

_"Shuichi," she said again, and he remembered all the times he had heard her moan under him, had_ made _her moan, and wished for that. Like if he tried hard enough, he could bring the old Kaede back, the one that had gone through all that shit with him and still loved him. The one he loved back._

_"Kaede. You killed people. Nothing excuses that."_

_"Mm, I thought it was a simulator. Promoting double standards now, are we?"_

_"I- I wasn't-!_ _"_

_"Shuichi." She brushed a stray hair behind his ear. He wished she would stop touching him. It only made the memories that much more painful for him._

_"We both know that's not true." Her voice was so patronizing, so_ _sickening, he snapped._

_"Listen. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't get to boss me around. Y'know why I died? Because_ you _-" he jabbed a finger at her "-couldn't stop Kirumi. You don't get to abandon me and then come back all high and mighty!"_

_He knew he wasn't being fair. He knew he was taking his anger at losing Kaede out on her, but he didn't care. He had lost the woman he loved. She had taken her, which made perfect sense to his exhausted brain._

That was the last time he had seen her. Sure, they'd crossed each other's paths every so often at school, but she'd always given him a wide berth. He didn't blame her.

He didn't want to talk to himself either.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I love this trope so much
> 
> If you're reading this because you hope for an overarching plot, don't. I'm shit at writing and this is just my kinda vent-y trashfic I work on to feel emotions again
> 
> Also I'm just kinda putting this everywhere buuut, I'm going to see about making a comic as my motivation gradually returns to me. Not sure when that'll be, but just an fyi
> 
> Also also, probably the song that fits this series best is Cake by Melanie Martinez, I've started listening to it while writing this :sweats:


End file.
